Dr Brook
'''Dr Brook '''also known as The Doctor. Is the main antagonist of Bendy and the Ink machine: tale of a different wanderer. Chapter 3 and the secondary antagonist of chapter 4. Appearance =He has long arms. Rather dirty hands, an exposed rib cage. He has a swollen cartoon foot. And an 18 hundred plague mask. Backstory Ether Brooks was hired by Joey drew to work on his experiments. He became very interested Joey's experiments to the point where he created his own Ink Machine. He used it to truly understand Joey's experiments. He grew more and more hungry, for greatness. Until one day, he accidentally fell into his Ink Machine and came out a monster. He hides deep inside the shadows and away from the other employees. He even put on an old plague mask he found in the studio as a poor attempt to hide his appearance. Because of his new appearance. He became angry and wanted to torture innocent people. Chapter 2 (Dungeon of Ink) It was confirmed by an employee at the kindly beast that person that injected Zack with the knock out the needle was Dr Brook. Chapter 3 (Art department) Dr Brook 's human form appears in chapter 3 (Art department), here is his tape dialogue. Ether Brooks: I have never seen such advanced technology in my 30 years of living on this earth. Creating life from nothing but pure black ink and a cartoon template. This tech is so fascinating and just pure. I think I will create my own ink machine and make such marvelous creations. Joey and his employees will be blown away. later his monster form makes a physical appearance in chapter 3. Zack encounters him when he walks into Brook's office. The light's in the office shut off, And Brook's is seen next to Zack. And starts to talk to him. here is there full conversation. Zack: Hello hello? who is there ???: Hello >:) *Zack gets his cleaver ready as soon as he hears the voice* *The lights turn back on* Zack: Get back you monster! ???: Don't be scared am just here to help you Zack: Oh really then why do you have a knife? ???: Helping people takes a little surgery Brook attacks Zack with his knife. And they get into a fight. Zack manages to overpower Brook. And nearly kills him, but before he could deliver finally blow. Brook stabs Zack and flees. He is not seen in the chapter again. Chapter 4 (Sewers of Darkness) He first appears when Zack and Rebel enter a art both. The Dr's voice can be heard on the radio he says "Ohh looks like yall are trying to escape" Zack responds with "Grr it is you again" and Rebel responds with " What do you from us!" He responds with "It is time to make yall SUFFER!. He spawns a lot of Butcher gang members and Searchers. And watches Zack and Rebel fight the them. Once Zack and Rebel succeed on defeating the creatures. Brook says "Did yall really think I would make yall suffer by sending weak little ink creatures at yall, no I will send YALL to a INKY HELL!" He than presses a button making the floor boards causing Zack and rebel to fall down and get separated. His monster from isn't seen in the chapter again for a while but his human from does have another audio log. Here is the dialogue. Voice of Ether Brooks: Finally I have been able to make another semi living ink creature, it looks rather blob like and sensitive but I do believe I will be making real cartoons soon. Now Mr. Joey drew still isn't pleased with my work and says that they have to look like the characters from the Bendy cartoons. I have told him several time that scientific research takes time. He of all people should know this. His monster from appears later in the chapter and trys to taught Zack after he escapes The Ink Demon. This is what he says "Heheheheh, watching you suffer is always fun". Zack grabs the radio and cuts the doctor's line of commutation breaking the radio. He laters appears in the chapter when Zack makes it to generator room. When Zack appears Brook says on the speakers "Hello, feeling stressed?" Zack responds with "No just desperate to find YOU" Dr Brook responds with The Dr responds with "Well with you want to get me you'll have to face my little experiment" The Dr sends his final expermint he himselftcalls "Clocked Cohen" at Zack. Unfortunately for the Doctor. Zack manages to defeat Cohen. After this Zack finally meets the Doctor face to face again. He hits the doctor with his lead pipe. The Doctor runs away but Zack catches up to the Doctor. Grabs his neck, and breaks it. Inverting him back to ink and leaving his mask behind. Ending the Doctor once and for all. Trivia * His mask his from some site known as "Seek PNG". Here is the source https://www.seekpng.com/ipng/u2w7u2q8w7w7r5a9_plague-doctor-mask-mask/ Attacks * Inky Knife: He can swing his knife at the player causing blood loss and a lot of damage * Inky syringe: He can stab the player with a syringe. This attack does no damage but it can ruin your vision making the fight harder * Posion of doom: He can throw a bottle of poison at the player making them constantly take damage Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Characters